Birthday Confessions
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Birthday fic for Naruto! It's Naruto's birthday, and all he wants is one thing. Sasuke. HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUCHAN!


**Birthday Confessions**

**It's Naruto's birthday, and all he wants is Sasuke. **

**I own no one in this but Teah! And I know this is a day late! And I'm sorry!**

Naruto Uzumaki opened his bright blue eyes as the sun poured into his window. Sitting up and glancing over at the calendar, he saw that it was the most dreaded day of the year.

October 10th.

His birthday.

With a sigh, Naruto stood, washed up, and got dressed.

One thing was for sure though, he only wanted one thing, it was the only thing he could ever ask for.

And that, was Sasuke.

For such a long time now, or even his whole life, he had fallen for the one he called the bastard. Still, all in all, he loved his best friend so much, and would do anything he could to get his attention.

He had no idea what to do. Stay home all day, or go off and face everything with courage? Coward or courage?

In the end, courage won.

As he walked down the street, he did his best to ignore the constant glares and hateful shouts thrown at him.

What was good, is that over the years, he had friends and people who cared about him, so it was likely that he would get some kindness and "Happy Birthday's" from them.

"Hey! Naruto! Happy Birthday!" His friend Kiba called to him.

Naruto grinned and waved. "Thanks a lot, Kiba! Believe it!"

Kiba grinned back and shot him a thumbs up.

"Happy Birthday Naruto!" Iruka greeted, giving the blonde a big hug.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei! You'll treat me to ramen later, right?"

"Of course! Anything for my favourite big boy!" Iruka laughed, ruffling his hair. "So! You're finally 18, eh?"

"You bet! Believe it!"

"That's great! You're really growing up fast! Well, I'll see you later. Have a good day!"

"You too!" Naruto waved at his former sensei.

Well, so far the day seemed to be going good.

"Naruto! Wait up, Snook!"

Naruto felt himself laugh, he knew that voice and nickname anywhere. Turning, he could see one of his best friends running toward him.

Stopping to take a breath, Teah grinned at him and held out a present and a card to him. "Happy Birthday, Naruto! Our little loud-mouth Snook is finally 18! You're catchin' up, my boy!" She reached over and playfully pinched his whiskered cheeks.

"Aw gee…you didn't have to get me anything!" He looked at the present and then at the 18-year-old Chuunin. (Yes, they are all Chuunin) "What'd you get me?"

The black-haired girl laughed. "Open and see!"

"Okay." Naruto looked at the card first. Enclosed in the card were two free ramen coupons, and a 250 yen gift certificate to his favourite store. On the cover of the card was a cute little fox with it saying "Happy Birthday!". Inside, she had written:

_To a very special Loud-mouth Snook,_

_Happy Birthday! _

_The little fox on the cover reminded me of you, so that's why I bought it! I hope you like your gifts!_

_So Happy 18th Birthday! Enjoy it to the fullest and have fun all day! That's what birthdays are for! Don't let anyone get to you, it's your birthday!_

_Love you always!_

_XOX,_

_Best wishes, Princess Olivia "Teah" Uchiha._

_P.S. Sasuke asked me to tell you to meet him at the big oak tree in the training grounds this morning!_

Naruto grinned and gave the older Uchiha a big hug.

"Thanks! You're the best!"

Chuckling, she hugged him back. "It's what I do, Snookie. It's what I do."

"No kidding! If my heart were as big as yours, I'd be the size of the Hokage Monument!"

She shook her head. "Save that for another day. This is your day!"

"Oh, right!" Then he remembered the box. Opening it, he saw such a beautiful pendant. It was Yin and Yang, but Yin was orange, and Yang was dark blue. "COOL! Thanks, Teah!"

"No problem, Snookie! Now hurry up!"

"Oh, okay! See you later, Teah!" He waved and broke into a run.

"Bring back all the details!" She called after him.

"Will do!"

_A little later…_

As Naruto passed by the bridge where his team used to meet, he saw Sakura standing nearby.

"Sakura! Hey! Guess what day it is?"

"Go away! I don't want to deal with you right now! Leave me alone!" She snapped.

"Oh…well…okay. It's my birthday, just so you know."

She immediately softened. "Oh Naruto, I'm sorry! See, I got into a fight with my parents and I took it out on you, I'm really sorry!"

"It's all right, don't worry about it!"

"Okay. Well, Happy Birthday! By the way, Sasuke's waiting for you at the oak tree."

"Gotcha!" And Naruto hurried on to his destination.

_The Oak Tree…_

"Okay, I'm at the Oak Tree…but no Sasuke." Naruto was puzzled.

"Right here, loser."

Whipping around, he saw a smirking Sasuke standing behind him with his hands behind his back.

"You bastard! Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"Sneak up on me! That's what!"

"Hn, I didn't sneak. Just wanted to surprise you. It is your birthday after all. So here." The boy smiled, ACTUALLY smiled, and handed Naruto a blue rose, a card, and a box.

"F-For me?" Naruto took the gifts.

"Unless you're the real Naruto's twin brother, then yeah, for you, loser."

"Har har." Naruto looked at the card. It had a swirling vortex on it, and it said "Your Birthday is like a vortex…" and inside it added "…because it never ends!" There was also an enclosure of 50 yen for the music store. Inside the card, Sasuke wrote,

_Happy Birthday, loser._

_This card reminded me of your last name and the shoulder patch you have on your awful orange jacket. So I got that for ya, seeing as how the fox card idea was taken._

_Hope your Birthday was good so far. Hate to have a miserable stupid idiot all day on his birthday._

_Also, I have another gift for you. You'll have to ask for it if you REALLY want it._

_Happy Birthday, and be happy, loser._

_Sincerely, Sasuke "Bastard" Uchiha_

_P.S. And by the way, no one made me do all this. I did it of my own free will. So don't go thinking that I felt obliged to do this, you loser._

Naruto smiled at the card and looked at his best friend. "Thanks Sasuke, that's one of the nicest things you ever did for me."

"Hn, your welcome."

Inside the box was a beautiful glass figurine of two cute little angels. One blonde, and one brunette. They were both holding hands, were surrounded by clouds, and hand the words "Best Friends Forever" written underneath them.

"Awww! Never knew you were such a softie, Sasuke!" With that the blonde gave his friend a big hug. "Thanks a lot! I really like them!"

The brunette smiled and hugged him back. "Glad to hear it, you loser."

"Hey! Quit it!" Naruto laughed and pulled away. "So…your card said you had another present! What is it?"

Sasuke smiled at him. "This."

Before the blonde could react, Sasuke's lips met his in a soft, chaste kiss that made both of them forget that the rest of the world existed. Feeling his heart leap with joy as the boy he loved for so long kiss him, his arms went around his neck, pulling the pale boy closer and deepening their kiss.

"This…is…your present." Sasuke murmured in between kisses.

Naruto smiled as best as he could and moaned appreciatively into the kiss.

It wasn't until they heard a throat clear from nearby. Stopping in mid-kiss, they saw Kakashi grinning at them through his mask.

"Hey you guys, am I interrupting anything?"

"Yes!" They both said.

"I'm sorry. But I have a mission, and I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday before I left." The silver-haired Jounin said.

"Aw, thanks Kakashi-sensei!"

"No problem. And here." He tossed him a little box. "Happy Birthday!" And he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Opening the box, it was a pair of silver earrings. One had sapphires, and the other had crimson rubies. "Cool! I've always wanted these earrings! Here Sasuke, you take one!"

"No, I couldn't…"

"Take one! I insist!"

"But it's your…"

"So? Doesn't mean I can't share! C'mon! Take one!"

"… All right." The black-haired boy took the one with the rubies on it.

"There we go! After all, we didn't get our ears pierced together for nothing!"

Sasuke chuckled at the memory. As part of a celebration of Sasuke's return, Naruto dragged them to the body piercing shop and each got their ears pierced.

Sliding on the earrings, both boys faced each other for a moment before Sasuke pulled his blonde angel into a warm embrace.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto…I love you."

Smiling, the birthday boy lay his cheek against Sasuke's chest and sighed contentedly, gently clutching the fabric of the dark blue shirt.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

As the two new lovers stood embracing in the brisk fall weather, a breeze blew by, and colourful leaves flew all around.

All in all, it was a beautiful day. In every single way.

**THE END!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARU-CHAN!**


End file.
